coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6104 (29th August 2005)
Plot Les is amused to discover that Chesney caught nits from one of the posh Websters. Claire meets hunky gardener, Andrew, at the Red Rec. She's appalled at the state of the place. She decides to embark on a campaign to enlist volunteers to do the place up. Martin has bumped into an old school friend, Clive Nullingham, who now has a secret double life. Martin is considering taking over this mysterious role whilst Clive is laid up with a shoulder injury, much to Gail's curiosity. Leanne takes Jamie's mind off watching the football by hoovering in her underwear. Janice is not a pretty sight - she's had her head totally shaved by Sean, and it's still itching. Ashley coaches Claire in being more assertive when trying to enlist volunteers. Steve is piqued that Lloyd is proving popular with everyone, including his workforce. Jamie and Leanne's day of passion is interrupted when Carol turns up at the door. Tracy is pleased to hear that Steve has had a go at Nathan, warning him off Amy. Janice confronts Sally about the Websters giving her nits. Janice is humiliated when Sally produces a bottle of shampoo for delousing dogs - the same one that Fiz used on Janice earlier. The pub erupts into laughter and barks! Jamie admits that he'd told Carol that Danny and Frankie were away. Leanne demands he gets rid of her, whilst Carol makes herself at home, breaking open a bottle of Danny's whisky. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Andrew - Bill Buckhurst *Carol Baldwin - Lynne Pearson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Street Cars *Red Rec Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jamie's mother turns up at the Baldwin house, spoiling her son's plans to have time alone with Leanne; Janice is humiliated in the Rovers; and Claire promises to help Andrew with the park-cleaning project. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,120,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Janice Battersby (to Sally Webster): "You think yer so much better, don't yer? I bet your house is crawling with bugs and nits and fleas. D'you know them nits of yours were still eating into me head after I'd had all me hair shaved off." Category:2005 episodes